Love will Find a Way
by captainkodak1
Summary: The second part to Where there is a Will there is a Way.This makes number 100 for the Captain.


**Love Will Find a Way  
By Captainkodak1  
Story #100**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim followed the doctor out into the hall. "What happened?"

Dr. Director stood to Kim's side. "We don't know Kim. We got a call giving us the location of the lair. We found them just like this. However, we also found something else. Can you understand this?"

Dr. Director handed Kim a picture. Kim turned it over and glanced at it. Tears began to flow as she cried softly. "Oh Ron" she whispered as she handed the picture to her mom. Mrs. Possible glanced at the picture and gasped. The picture was of a wall in the lair. Someone had spray painted a message on the wall. "Where there is a will there is a way."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne stepped down the stairs from Kim's room and into the kitchen. James stood there with his arms crossed leaning against the counter. He had carried Kim up to her room after they arrived back at home. She had become near hysterical again when she saw the picture. He glanced back at his wife, his face still gleaming with moisture.

"Is she asleep?"

Anne nodded.

"Yeah, I gave her something a little extra strong to get her to sleep. James, that picture. That graffiti on the wall. Only one person could have written that. Is it possible?"

He shook his head raising his hands to cover his face, and then letting them slide down to reveal his face again.

"I don't know, I just don't know. You are the doctor. How long can one survive without food and water?"

Anne's hand shook as she pulled a glass from the cabinet, then stepping across the kitchen she reached over the refrigerator and pulled down the bottle of Jack Daniels they kept. Twisting the top off, she poured the glass half full and downed it in one gulp. James jerked up and stepped over to her.

"Wooahhhh, take it easy there."

Anne shivered as she set the glass down.

"James, a person can survive awhile without food and there was plenty of water in that mine. The odds are so incredible that he could survive but there is no way humanly possible for him to. But…but I can only think of that call Kimmie got. Remember. The one who claimed to be Ron. It was right after that that Drew and Shego were attacked. If…if that was really Ron, however it could be, we have to find him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim stood on the stairs listening to her parents. Kim had palmed the pill that her mother had tried to give her. Playing like she was asleep would give her the time to do what she had to do. She knew in her heart when she saw the writing on the wall. Somehow he had gotten out of the mine. How and in what condition he was in she didn't know or care. She was smart enough to know the chances that he was truly alive were so small as to be too small to measure. But her heart told her what she had to do.

Kim moved back up the stairs to her room and changed into her mission clothes. Then setting her extra Kimmunicator on the desk she activated the hologram program that showed her still in bed. This was a sitch she would have to face without Wade's help. She downloaded the lists of favors that she could call in, picked up her cell-phone and slipped out of her window. She winced when she hit the ground. The cane was leaning against her nightstand in her room. She would have to do without it.

Slipping around the house she climbed in her car and set it to stealth mode before she even started the engine. She reached over and flipped the IFF switch off. She didn't need anyone much less Wade tracking her. If Ron had gone after Drakken and Shego, what were the chances of the others? Kim called up the last known location of Monkeyfist. He would most likely be the next one Ron would go after. She drove out into the street and headed for the outskirts of town.

_No one ever said that  
Love was gonna be easy  
Gotta take the ups and downs  
The in-betweens  
If you take this journey  
Gotta give yourself completely  
Never let nobody ever step on our dreams_

"Ron, you once told me where there is a will there is a way. Well my love, I will tell you this when I can. Love will find a way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim slowly approached the temple set deep in the jungle. It was very quiet, too quiet for Kim's feelings. She should be able to hear the sounds of the monkey ninjas at least. But all she could hear was the drip of moisture from the leaves to the jungle floor. The damp moss and leaves cushioned her footsteps as she approached the main entrance of the temple. Pulling her Kimmunicator out, she scanned the area for any signs of life. The screen showed that there many small life signs in the central room of the temple. But there were no human life signs. Kim wondered if all the work Fiske had done to himself would cause him not to show up as human.

_You better stop...  
Listen to these words that I say  
You better stop...  
Don't you throw this good thing away, no no  
Put your trust in me, and I'll make you see, yeah_

She entered the temple and turned on her flashlight. The beam revealed the stone interior. Kim proceeded warily forward ready for any traps. She entered the central room of the temple. A few torches gave light to the room. There were bodies of many monkey ninjas littering the floor. The survivors hid behind the pillars around the room. Kim approached the central part of the room. When she arrived at the central podium, she saw Fiske or what was left of him. She turned and lost what supper she had eaten the evening before. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she looked up to see one of the monkey ninjas approaching.

"Chippy?" She whispered.

The shivering animal pulled the mask from its face and nodded.

"Chippy? Fiske? Ron?"

At the mention of Ron's name Chippy flinched and began to look around. All the other monkeys disappeared.

Kim thought to herself. 'Well, that answers that question.'

Then Kim noticed that Chippy was pointing to a wall. Kim looked over and was chilled to her core. Written in what had to be Fiske's blood were the same words that had adorned the walls of Drakken's lair.

Kim reached out and petted the trembling creature.

"It's okay. I won't let him hurt you. Do you have any idea where he might be going?"

Chippy nodded and ran off into one of the portals circling the interior of the temple. He returned carrying a golf club. Kim nodded. Killigan. She pushed herself to her feet and headed out of the temple. Pulling her Kimmunicator from her pocket she dialed a number very few people in the world would know. When the face appeared on the screen Kim sighed as she leaned against the wall of the temple.

"Sensei, I need to tell you something, and I need your help. Please don't let anyone know I got in touch with you. This is something I have to do."

_No the rain won't last forever  
Find a way to make it better  
Long as we can stand together  
Love will find a way  
Gonna make a new tomorrow  
Say goodbye to tears and sorrow  
Better listen when I say  
Love will find a way_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim landed her car near Killigan's castle. She hoped that she was not too late. For Killigan's sake, for the sake of Ron's soul and for the sake of her own sanity.

_Somebody tried to tell me  
Love don't last forever  
Said it only happens in your wildest dreams  
After all is said and done  
We're still here together  
Never listened to the lies and jealousy_

Kim slipped up toward the castle. It was then she noticed that the security lasers were bent or destroyed. There were burn marks in the sod. Then she heard a bloodcurdling scream come from the castle. She grasped the object that Sensei had given her.

_You better stop...  
Don't you let them turn you around  
You better stop...  
Hang onto this love that we've found  
Nothing that they say, can stand in our way  
Yeah, ohh  
No the rain won't last forever  
Find a way to make it better  
Long as we can stand together  
Love will find a way  
Gonna make a new tomorrow  
Say goodbye to tears and sorrow  
Better listen when I say  
Love will find a way_

Kim dashed in the front door that was hanging in its hinges. Another scream reverberated through the halls. Then another voice came to her ears. It was muffled, but it was one she recognized.

"Killigan, there is nowhere on this earth you can hide."

Kim screamed and began to run in the direction of the voice.

"RON!"

_I want you, I need you  
You know that I believe you  
We got it, you know it  
So if it's real just show it baby  
I want you, I need you  
You know that I believe you  
We got it, you know it  
So if it's real just show it baby_

Kim ran toward the sound of smashing metal and wood. Along with it she could hear Killigan screaming. She came around a turn in the hall and pulled to an abrupt stop. The sight in front of her made her heart nearly come to a stop. The smell came to her next. The dark ugly smell of old cloths, and spoiled meat.

Ron or what she thought was Ron was standing there pounding his fist into Killigan's face. Killigan had ceased to fight and lay limp as Ron proceeded to beat the life from his body.

"RON! STOP IT!"

_Stop..._

_Listen to these words that I say  
You better stop...  
Don't you throw this good thing away, no  
Put your trust in me, and I'll make you see  
Yeah yeah, ohh ooh_

Ron turned to face her.

"KP?"

Kim's heart flew at those words. Only one person on this earth called her that. And it had been a long time since she had heard that particular word. Ron continued to hold onto Killigan. Ron dragged him a few feet and Killigan tried to move. Ron raised his fist to hit Killigan again. Kim screamed.

"NO! RON! NO! If you still love me STOP!"

Ron dropped Killigan to the floor and faced Kim. He smelled awful and looked worse. His skin was pale and covered in what appeared to be mold. What was left of his clothes hung from his frame. The figure took a couple of steps toward her. Kim steadied herself and stepped toward him.

_No the rain won't last forever  
Find a way to make it better  
Long as we can stand together  
Love will find a way  
Gonna make a new tomorrow  
Say goodbye to tears and sorrow  
(Say goodbye now)  
Better listen when I say  
Love will find a way_

"Ron, please stop. I'll be okay. Don't hurt them anymore."

Ron's face moved into the shape of a grimace.

"They hurt you KP. They have to PAY!"

Ron turned and kicked Killigan. Kim ran and took Ron by the arm and spun him around to face her. The odor nearly made her gag but she forced herself to hold on.

"They will pay Ron. But not like this. This isn't you."

Ron shook his head.

"No, they did this to us. I can't ever be with you again. I failed. I am a loser. They hurt you when I couldn't save you."

Kim reached up and took what was left of his face in her hands. She turned his face toward hers.

_No the rain won't last forever  
Find a way to make it better  
Long as we can stand together  
Love will find a way, yeah yeah ohh  
Gonna make a new tomorrow  
Say goodbye to tears and sorrow  
Better listen when I say  
Love will find a way_

Tears poured from her eyes as she gazed into those brown eyes that she loved so much.

"Ron, you saved my life. I got hurt but I escaped because you left your knife with me. They didn't think to check my pockets. You saved me in so many ways. You saved me from myself and showed me love that I never knew that you could give me."

Ron shook his head.

"It's doesn't matter now. I'll never be able to hold you again. For that they will all pay!"

Kim shook her head and got his attention.

"Ron, remember what you told me. That where there is a Will there is a Way. Well I have something to tell you. Love will find a way. Our love Ron. My love for you and your love for me."

_No the rain won't last forever  
Find a way to make it better  
Long as we can stand together  
Love will find a way, yeah yeah ohh  
Gonna make a new tomorrow  
Say goodbye to tears and sorrow  
Better listen when I say  
Love will find a way_

Kim reached down and pulled an amulet from the neck of her mission shirt.

"Ron, remember the amulet that turned me into a monkey. That amulet gave me a part of your Mystical Monkey Power. This amulet is made of the same metal as the Lotus Blade."

Kim pulled a cap off the amulet revealing a small blade. Before Ron could blink she sliced her palm with the blade. She gritted her teeth against the pain as she looked up at Ron with tears in her eyes.

"You shed your blood for me. Now I shed my blood for you."

Kim placed her hand on his chest leaving a bloody handprint. Then she placed her hand on her own chest leaving the same print. Reaching out she caressed his cheek with her hand and pulled his face to her. Fighting against the smell she opened her lips and kissed him. Ron's hands came up around her and pulled her to him. A blue glow began to shine from the two of them.

_I want you , I need you  
You know that I believe you  
We got it , you know it  
So if it's real just show it baby_

Dr. Director and a group of GJ forces ran up to the two and gasped. The blue hue was starting to dim. As it did they could see that Ron was whole again. His clothes were as clean as the day he put them on that day. His face was clean and unblemished. The two broke their kiss and looked at each other whole for the first time in a long time. Kim pressed herself into his chest sobbing.

Betty signaled for the troops to collect Killigan, but to leave the two teens alone. They broke their embrace again and started to walk the way they had come. Somewhere in the back of Kim's mind she realized that her leg was healed and she could walk with no trouble. Betty stood to the side as they passed like she was not even there. Betty nodded to herself. It would take a pile of paperwork to come up with a cover story for this but it could be done.

Kim and Ron slowly walked back to her car holding each other so not even a sliver of moonlight could be seen between the two of them.

_I want you, I need you  
You know that I believe you  
We got it, you know it  
So if it's real just show it baby_

They stopped at her car and turned to look at each other again. Kim leaned forward to bury her face into his chest. Snuggling close, she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Love will find a way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well my friends. This is a very special story for me. One it is the answer to one of my popular stories. AND. This is story number 100 for the Captain. It's taken three years to get here, but it has been three great years.

Please leave a review. Either for the story or for reaching 100 stories. I would appreciate either one.

Thanks everybody. It has been great fun and I plan to have more in the future.


End file.
